Something More Between Them
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: Falling in love can be very confusing, especially if you're Beck and Tori. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** So 'Tori Goes Platinum' completely rejuvenated my love for Bori. (I still love Bade, too, though. I could never abandon that ship. I'm honestly just really torn between those two pairings for some reason.) Anyway, after watching that episode, I was inspired to write some more Bori fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** Victorious © Dan Schneider

* * *

She couldn't really pinpoint an exact moment when she began to feel something…_more_ for him. It wasn't like she suddenly woke up one morning and realized she was madly in love with him. And for the record, she wasn't even _madly _in love with him. That wasn't the right way to put it. It was more of a crush, really. A silly, completely insignificant high school crush, one that she totally had under control.

Still, these feelings for him — or this _crush_ on him, rather — were feelings that had gradually grown over time, in small moments, like whenever they'd perform a scene together in Sikowitz's acting class, or whenever they sat with their friends at lunch and laughed at something Rex had said. They'd look at each other, slights tears in Tori's eyes from all the laughing, a big open-mouthed grin on Beck's face, and in that moment, she'd feel her heart jump inside her chest. Their laughing would slowly die down, and then, they'd just be staring at each other, a lingering gaze. It felt special, somehow, as if they had a kind of secret meaningful bond between them that no one else understood but them.

Of course, that would be the moment when Tori would feel her heart start to beat faster inside her chest, and she'd suck in a breath or clear her throat, before diverting her gaze. Beck would do the same, and they wouldn't look up at each other again for the rest of lunch, in fear of another awkward moment that neither one of them would ever be able to comprehend.

Those moments, once few and far between, had slowly but surely started happening more and more. She'd drop something, for instance, and they'd both lean down to pick it up, their fingertips brushing together, and electricity shooting through them. Tori would look up into Beck's eyes, and a soft smile would play across his lips, as if he were embarrassed, but then he'd simply let out a short chuckle and smirk instead. He'd then lean down, picking up whatever it was that she dropped at the time, sometimes a piece of paper from a new script for a play she'd be performing in, or her cell phone, or whatever.

Then, when he handed it to her, he'd say something teasing, like to be more careful next time, or that he'd never realized how much of a klutz she was. It was always a comment like that, a joke between two friends, but behind it, there always seemed to be something _more._ Something in his voice that she just knew he didn't use with any of their other friends like Andre or Cat or Robbie.

It was almost…_affectionate._

And she, being Tori, would just smile at him, graciously taking back her paper or cell phone or binder, and she'd come back with a comment to defend herself. Like, _shut up, my hand just slipped!_ Or,_ that book is really heavy!_ Or even something as lame as, _hey, come on, __I'm not that clumsy!_

Only once, in a more recent moment, to be in fact, did she break that usual cycle and say something else entirely. This particular time, she'd somehow managed to drop her entire script on the stage of their school's auditorium. Papers had flown everywhere, scattering across the stage and underneath chairs. Tori moaned in frustration, clamping a hand to the side of her head, fingers tangled into her hair. Then, she'd just sighed and bent down to start picking up the pieces of paper.

It was as she was scrambling, reaching underneath the folding chairs, crawling on her knees, that another hand suddenly slid next to her own. She flinched, drawing her hand back in shock, her eyes widening. When she looked up to see who the hand belonged to, her eyes only widened even more.

"Beck," she said, unable to mask the surprise in her voice.

He grinned at her, shaking his head a little. He was crouched on the floor, too, right at eye-level with her, his palm pressed against one of the papers.

"Tori, Tori, Tori," he said as he shook his head, slowly sliding his hand towards his body to scoop up the paper. "I think you seriously need to consider getting your own personal assistant to carry all your stuff for you. You drop stuff _way_ too often."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad," she said at first, her usual lame comeback to defend herself.

He looked up at her then, his brown eyes meeting hers, a flash of warmth in them, a smile etching across his cheeks, and she felt her lips part and her heart do some kind of somersault. What she said next surprised not only him, but even herself.

"I mean, for all you know, I could be doing this on purpose just as an excuse for us to touch hands."

The atmosphere between them immediately changed. It was an awkward shift that Tori hadn't at all anticipated and immediately regretted. She felt herself blush so hard that it was as if the heat had literally smacked her in the face. She looked down at the ground, at their spread open hands, not touching, but close. She looked back up at him; the once teasing look on his face was now gone, as if melted into this new serious one.

Then, in a sudden panic, the frightened look on Tori's face shattered as she smiled and started to laugh, forcibly, but still a laugh, nonetheless. She even went so far as to reach up and lightly smack his arm.

"I'm kidding!" she insisted. "Obviously!"

And Beck, catching the blunder, grinned slightly and let out a small laugh, too.

"I know _that,"_ he said, though it was clearly forced, too. "Obviously."

When their awkward laughter ceased, the awkward tension immediately seeped between them again. Tori's smile began to fade as she let go of Beck's arm, bringing her hand to her ear, where she tucked a strand of her hair behind it. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded all of a sudden, so she leaned back, sitting on her feet. She ran her palms down her thighs, and then, finally, she started to stand up.

Beck did the same, still clutching the papers in his hands. They purposely avoided each other's eyes; Tori looked down at the floor, pretending to look around to see if there were any other papers to pick up. In a matter of seconds, though, the awkwardness became too much, and Tori had no choice but to look back up at him. He grinned a tight-lipped smile, then parted his lips to briefly show his teeth.

"Oh, uh, here," he said, thrusting the pieced-together script at her.

"Thanks," she said, taking it from him.

Beck nodded once, then clenched one of his hands into a fist and banged it against his palm.

"So, I should…"

"Head out," Tori finished for him.

"Right. So, I guess I'll see you…"

"Tomorrow," Tori finished once more.

"Yeah," Beck said. "Tomorrow."

Tori just smiled then. She couldn't believe this awkwardness between them, and the worst thing about it was that it was all _her_ doing. She felt like an idiot.

Beck finally turned around, heading towards the exit. He pushed open the metal bar on one of the double doors, pausing a moment, before slowly turning around to look at Tori again. She smiled at him, and he lifted one of his hands in goodbye, before finally walking out. The sound of the door closing echoed through the empty auditorium.

Tori's eyes fluttered closed as her chest slowly dropped with a long breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding in.

* * *

That incident had happened about two weeks ago, and ever since then, things had only gotten more and more awkward between Beck and Tori. Every time they saw each other, they'd start to have these lingering looks that would go on for way too long, at which point Beck would realize what was happening, so he'd awkwardly clear his throat and finally tear his eyes away from her.

Beck didn't know how it happened exactly, if it was from that awkward moment they had in the auditorium or what, but all he knew was that now, he just felt…_weird_ around Tori. Like hand-sweaty, heart-pounding, stomach-churning weird. The kind of weird a person felt when they were in lo—

"Hey, Andre!" Beck called out to his friend, who was walking through the mildly crowded hallway, on his way to his first class. Andre stopped and turned around, looking around to see who called his name, when he finally spotted Beck walking up to him.

"Oh, hey, man," Andre said with a friendly grin. "What's up?"

Beck stopped in front of him, putting his hands on his waist for a moment, before dropping them, feeling incredibly antsy.

"Uh," he started, now bringing his hands together, only to let go of them once more. "Is it cool if I talk to you for a minute about something?"

"Of course, my dude," Andre said with a shrug, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is it?"

Beck started looking around at all the students slowly filtering out of the hallway. It was definitely getting less crowded, but he still didn't want to take the chance of talking right here and having someone accidentally overhear them. After all, this was a private problem that needed some private attention.

"Not here," Beck said, and then, before he even realized what he was doing, he grabbed one of Andre's crossed arms and started pulling his friend in another direction.

"Whoa, uh, okay, I guess I'm being dragged away now," Andre said, clearly having no idea what was going on. Beck knew he was acting strange, but he couldn't help it. His head was a mess; he just needed someone to talk to, and fast, otherwise he was pretty sure he was going to start losing it, even more than he already was.

Beck passed by the girls' bathroom and neared the boys' bathroom, and he decided that it would have to do, so he walked right up to it and pushed the door open, tugging Andre inside.

"Okay, okay, we're in a different place. Would you mind letting go of me now?" Andre asked, trying to sound polite, but there was still a tiny hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry," Beck said, finally letting go of his arm. As Andre straightened out his arms, Beck quickly scanned the room. Empty. _'__T__hank God,' _ he thought with relief.

"All right, man, now why don't you tell your old pal Andre what's on your mind?"

Beck looked at Andre, his eyes a little wide, breathing a little heavily. He was freaking out, but he knew that the longer he waited to tell someone what was going on with him, the crazier he'd get.

So, finally, he exhaled a short breath, to settle his nerves a little, and then, he just said it.

"I think I'm in love with Tori."

_"WHAT?" _Andre shouted at the top of his lungs; it made Beck jump, and the sound echoed throughout the bathroom for a moment. Andre, realizing his loudness, held up his hands in apology. "Sorry. I just…wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, clearly," Beck said, but then Andre's shock was immediately forgotten, and instead, Beck's declaration became the only thing on their minds.

"So…you like Tori," Andre said, and hearing someone else say it made it all the more real to Beck. He stared at Andre quietly, not really sure what to say, but luckily Andre started to nod his head in understanding. "Okay, well…how long have you felt this way about her?"

"I don't know," Beck said. He turned away from Andre then, walking up to one of the sinks. "I just…" He clamped his hand into a fist and lightly tapped it against the side of the white sink. "I can't stop thinking about her. And when I'm around her, I just have all of these…_feelings _that I can't figure out how to get rid of."

Beck stopped there, letting the silence explain the rest. After a few seconds, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he dropped his head, staring at the sink. Andre squeezed his shoulder, and finally, Beck lifted his head and turned around to face him.

"Look, Beck, it's okay," Andre said reassuringly. "You like her. So what? Now, my advice to you is that you just gotta tell her. Ask her out or something. What've you got to lose?"

_'My friendship with her?' _Beck immediately thought, but on the outside, he just nodded his head a little. So, he'd just have to tell her. He could do that. Right?

* * *

Later that day, Tori walked into Sikowitz's acting class. She had a nervous smile on her face, and her stomach was churning with restless butterflies. She walked to the chair that was unofficially reserved for her, the one that was next to the chair unofficially reserved for Beck. She sat down in it, placing her hands on her thighs, rubbing them up and down her jeans to wipe away the sweat on her palms.

She looked over her shoulder, waiting for her friends to walk in. She saw Robbie first, and she smiled a little less nervously at him and gave him a small wave. Cat walked in next, giggling to herself as she excitedly rushed over to her seat. Several more of her classmates came in, but still no sign of the one guy she was anxiously waiting for. Eventually Jade walked in, though, her hands crossed over her chest, a usual scowl on her face as she dragged her black boots over to the chair behind Tori and plopped down in it.

Tori could feel her tensions mounting; she brought up one of her hands, biting her index finger, wondering just where the heck Beck could be. She wasn't sure how she'd react when she saw him, but all she knew was that things were getting really weird between them, and _she_ was feeling really weird, and she was starting to think that maybe her little crush on him was starting to develop into something more and—

_'Whoa, Tori, calm down,'_ she told herself, removing her hand from her mouth. _'Everything's fine. You don't feel differently about Beck. He's just your friend. You don't like him like that.'_

Then, suddenly, she saw him, and she felt her heart stop and her eyes widen. He was nodding his head as Andre said something to him, something Tori couldn't make out. Andre gave Beck a few slaps on the shoulder, and then the two separated as they each went to their respective seats. Tori's eyes only grew wider.

And, although she wanted to look away, she just kept staring at Beck as he approached her. When he passed by her, he finally looked at her, and she could feel her face suddenly flare up in another blush. He gave her a small, tight grin, and she smiled back, again with a nervous, unnatural feeling in her stomach.

_'Oh, God, what's happening to me?'_

Her eyes followed him as he sat down next to her, dropping his bag to the ground. He brought up his arms and crossed them over his chest, then stretched out his legs the way he always did. He was staring forward now, though, and it was then that Tori realized that she was just blatantly_ staring_ at him for no reason at all.

_'Quick!'_ the voice in her head yelled at her, _'just look away before he realizes you're staring at him!'_

"Hello, my wonderful pupils!" Sikowitz exclaimed, jolting Tori out of her thoughts. She looked up at her eccentric acting teacher, who was grinning widely as he stood on the small stage in front of the class. "Great to see you all again on this fine day! Now, today I thought we'd start the class with a little warm-up acting exercise." He clapped his hands together, rubbing them briskly back and forth. "So, why don't we have…Tori and Beck, come on up to the stage."

Tori's eyes popped, and for a second, she swore she could hear a faint _oooh_ing sound coming from her classmates, the kind of _oooh_ing sound that people made when two people who secretly liked each other had to kiss after spinning the bottle or something.

"Uhh…" Tori said, and then she looked at Beck, exchanging an uneasy glance with him. "Sure." Finally, she got up, walking the few short steps to the stage. She clutched her hands together, squeezing her fingers to try to calm her nerves.

"Okay, now I want you two to play a young teenage couple falling in love—"

_'Of course,' _Tori thought, practically laughing, an ironic smile flashing over her face.

"—_but__,_ here's the catch: you have to do it without using _any_ dialogue whatsoever. You must express all of your emotions using only your actions and facial expressions."

Tori furrowed her eyebrows then. Well, that was interesting.

"No problem," Beck said all of a sudden. Tori looked at him again. Did his voice crack just now? Or was she hearing things?

"Perfect! Take it away!" Sikowitz said, and then, the entire room fell silent, all eyes on Tori and Beck. Now, ordinarily, Tori wasn't at all nervous to perform in front of her classmates, but right now, she felt like she could pass out right then and there.

Still, the look on Beck's face changed as he went into acting mode. Slowly, he reached out, taking one of Tori's hands in his. She tensed for a moment, but then, she realized she had to act now, so she relaxed her hand in his, letting Beck bring it towards his body.

Tori blinked, just standing there, not really sure what to do. She suddenly decided to go with the whole 'playing hard to get' angle, so she bent her head down and snatched her hand away. She decided that it probably wasn't dramatic enough though, and so, on impulse, she threw her hand up and slapped Beck, not very hard, but still loud enough that it caused some people to jump, and even one person, who sounded like Cat, to gasp softly.

Beck stared at Tori, wide-eyed, but she didn't stare much longer as she suddenly spun on her heel, turning her back to him. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, trying to come off as a smug girl who thought she was _way_ too good for him. After a few seconds, she felt his hand on her shoulder, and her arms uncrossed from her chest as she turned around to face him again. He brought up his hands, shaking his head, and then, he put a hand to his chest, trying to look apologetic.

Slowly, Tori let herself — or her character, rather — feel guilty for acting so harsh towards him. She frowned and slowly brought up a hand, patting him lightly on the shoulder. She nodded, silently telling him that he was forgiven. He grinned then, freely, happily, and Tori almost wanted to grin back, but she didn't, because that wouldn't make sense for her character to do just yet.

Then, Beck began to do some more hand motions, gesturing between himself, and her, a hopeful, almost _nervous_ smile on his face as he tried to kindly ask her out. He patted his chest, asking her to give him a chance. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment, pursing her lips and putting a finger to her cheek, thinking about it. Then, she shrugged, and started to nod. A huge smile broke out across his face in triumph, and then, he took her hand once more, gently pulling him towards her.

Tori felt her heart sweep up in her chest as Beck smoothly brought their hands together, holding them above their shoulders. Tori's other hand instinctively came up to clamp against his shoulder, while he placed his other hand against the small of her back. They began to dance together, Beck leading their moves. They swayed easily, so naturally, and Tori just smiled, perhaps breaking character a little, but she just couldn't help it.

At one point, Beck let go of her hand, allowing Tori to take a step back, stretching out her arm. He then pulled her back, a swift tug, and she spun towards his chest, where he caught her hand again. She grinned up at him, brown eyes shining. Then, he gently let go, allowing her to untwist herself from him. They moved closer again, reconnecting their hands, before they continued dancing.

She suddenly felt his hand slide around her waist, hugging her tightly, and then, he dipped her toward the ground. She almost let out a sound of surprise, but she bit her lip, instead just focusing on the amazingly warm feeling she felt inside her chest. When he pulled her back up, her hair flung back in one motion, and her nose bumped with his. They both grinned, their faces inches apart.

And then, Tori's eyes closed on their own accord, and the small distance was closed between them as their lips connected. It was a deep kiss, their bodies closely pressed together. For a split-second, Tori forgot that they were doing a scene together, in front of a bunch of people. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as his lips meshed so tenderly against hers. All she wanted to do then was pull him closer, wrap her arms around his neck, and keep kissing him until their lips were swollen.

Her fantasies were immediately shattered by the sound of a sharp clapping. It was soon joined in by more hands, all clapping in different rhythms. Slowly, Beck pulled away from her, and she heard the sound of their lips tearing apart. She opened her eyes just in time to make eye-contact with him, a dazed look on his face, one that she was sure was on hers as well.

"Brilliant!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "Absolutely _brilliant! _Everyone, take note, _that's_ how you convey real emotions between two people without even having to speak them!"

As the clapping gradually died down, Beck and Tori slowly let go of one another; Beck cleared his throat and sniffed, while Tori just let out a long sigh, adding a noise behind it. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she finally stepped off the stage, taking her seat again, as did Beck.

_'Okay—so maybe I _do_ like him a little bit,'_ Tori finally admitted to herself. She looked at him, and he looked back at her. The two smiled apprehensively at each other before slowly looking away. _'Or, okay, a lot, actually.'_ She inwardly groaned, closing her eyes. _'__What am I gonna do?'_

* * *

"Dang, man, that was some pretty juicy stuff between you and Tori in Sikowitz's class," Andre said, somewhat jokingly, but it wasn't really helping much.

"Uh, okay?" Beck said in response, because really, what else was he supposed to say to that? Thank you? Um, no. That would just be weird.

"I'm just saying," Andre said as the two of them placed their lunches on an empty table and sat down across from each other, knowing that their other friends would soon be joining them. "It didn't really look like ya'll were acting all that much."

At that, Beck furrowed his eyebrows, even cocking his head slightly.

"What do you mean by _that?"_

"I mean," Andre said, pulling out the sandwich from his brown paper bag, "you like Tori…maybe _Tori_ likes you, too."

Beck swallowed suddenly, now raising his eyebrows. Tori liking him? He wasn't so sure of that. Of course, it would be _nice_ if it were true, because that would certainly make the whole 'having to tell her his feelings' thing _a lot_ easier…

"Hiiii!" a soft voice suddenly exclaimed, snapping Beck out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Lil' Red," Andre said with a grin as Cat took a seat between them.

"Howdy-do, fellow lunch eaters," Robbie said cheerfully, sitting down between Cat and Beck.

"Fellow lunch eaters?" Rex immediately chastised, and Robbie looked at the puppet with wide eyes.

"What? It's clever!" he defended.

"It's _stupid_ is what it is," Rex spat.

Robbie continued staring at Rex, a surprised look on his face, but Rex just stared back at him with that usual emotionless stare.

"Fine," Robbie said, slumping his shoulders and looking down in defeat. Everyone else just started eating their lunches, an awkward silence in the air, until Robbie picked his head back up and looked at Beck. "Anyway, Beck, I didn't know you and Tori were going out."

Beck looked right at Robbie, holding his sandwich up to his mouth, about to take a bite. Slowly, he lowered it and started looking around the table to see all three of his friends now staring at him expectantly.

"Uhh…Tori and I _aren't_ going out," Beck finally said, beyond confused as to how Robbie could even think something like that. Was it really _that_ obvious that he liked her?

"You're not?" Robbie asked, sounding just as confused. "But that scene you guys did today…it was really…"

"Really _what?"_ Beck demanded when Robbie wouldn't just spit it out already.

"Yeah, really what?" an entirely new voice asked. Beck felt his heart drop when he heard it, and then, he looked up to see none other than—

"Hi, Tori!" Cat said in her usual cheerful and completely clueless manner. Tori looked at her, briefly scrunching her eyebrows together, but then she just shook her head, placing a hand on her hip.

"What were you guys talking about?" Tori asked, looking specifically at Robbie, who just sort of looked down at the table, pretending like he didn't hear her.

"We were just talking about how you and Beck—"

Andre was cut off by Beck kicking him hard underneath the table. Everything on top of the table clanged, causing everyone to look at Andre. He gave Beck a pained yet stunned look, and Beck just stared at him, feeling not at all sorry for kicking him. He just wanted to make sure that Andre kept his mouth shut.

"I mean…we were just talking about…puppies," Andre said, a rather lame excuse, but once he said it, Cat gasped a long breath of excitement.

"Oh my gosh, I _love_ puppies!" she said happily. "One time, my brother found this puppy sitting outside of a frozen yogurt shop—"

"Hey, Tori, could I talk to you for a second?" Beck suddenly said, standing up. Everyone went silent, and he could feel them all staring at him now, but he just kept his gaze on Tori, who looked somewhat taken aback.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she said simply, letting Beck lead the way as he walked away from their lunch table and headed closer to the school, away from everyone else. "So…what's up?"

"Uhh…" Beck began, having no idea where to even start. "Okay. Is it just me, or have things been kind of…"

"…weird between us lately?" Tori offered, much to Beck's surprise, though he was glad that she understood what he meant.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean, I don't know if you felt anything when we kissed earlier, or if I'm just completely over thinking things and making myself sound like an idiot or what."

"No," Tori said, shaking her head, a gentle smile forming across her face. "No, you definitely don't sound like an idiot. Believe me, I know _exactly_ what you mean. Lately, I've been feeling like…" She suddenly trailed off when she heard a high-pitched ring tone, coming from her bag. She gave Beck a sheepish grin as she started reaching inside it to retrieve her phone. "Sorry, one second."

Beck just watched her, waiting patiently, though at the same time wishing she'd hurry up so they could get back to their conversation. Tori furrowed her eyebrows when she looked at the screen on her phone, but she tapped it anyway, putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Yes, this is Tori Vega…really? Well, did you guys like it or…really? No way, _really?_ Shut up…no, no, sorry, that's just something people say when they're surprised…wait, are you serious?"

As Beck listened to her one-sided conversation, trying to figure out who she could possibly be talking to, he suddenly started to remember something that Tori told him a few weeks ago. It was something about how she sent in a live-demo of a song she recorded and entered into some contest. Apparently the winner would get their song featured in some cool clothing commercial.

"Oh my God, thank you!" Tori suddenly squealed, now grinning ear-to-ear, looking as though she were about to burst from excitement. "Thank you so much!" She finally pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call, looking back at Beck. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Beck asked.

"That was the contest lady!" Tori said, holding up her phone, but when Beck didn't say anything, she reached out and hit him on the arm. "She said they're going to use my song for their commercial!"

He grinned. How'd he know?

"Get out, that's awesome!" he said.

"I KNOW!" Tori screamed, and the next thing Beck knew, she was jumping into his arms, shrieking like a giddy teenage girl. He felt her legs wrap tightly around his waist, and he grinned even bigger, momentarily blinded by a mass of dark brown hair.

"Wow, okay," he said, chuckling a little.

Tori thankfully pulled away from him then, giving him some air, but her arms were still snugly wrapped around his neck. She stared at him, a joyful, sparkling grin on her face, looking happier than he'd ever seen her. Slowly, though, the ecstatic, almost childlike look on her face began to melt as she breathed in and out, drastically calming down.

And then, whether it was Beck who tilted his head up, or Tori bending her head down, he didn't really know, but all of a sudden, their eyes were closed, and their lips were pressing together, deeply, passionately. Beck slid one of his hands up Tori's back, touching her soft hair, his heart beating harder than he'd ever felt it beat before.

Tori slowly pulled away with a hearty smack of their lips, breathing in deeply, her lashes heavy as she opened her eyes. Beck's mouth was slightly parted now as he stared into Tori's eyes, getting lost in them, getting lost in this moment.

He felt Tori's grip on his neck begin to loosen. Her legs unclenched and slid down his thighs until she was standing. He let go of her, awkwardly bringing a hand to his mouth.

"So, uh, congratulations," he said.

"Thank you," Tori said, sounding just as embarrassed as he was.

There was a brief silence between them, neither one of them moving or looking at each other.

"Hey, uh," Beck finally said. Tori looked back up at him. It was now or never. "Would you like to go out with me sometime? On a date?"

A beautiful grin stretched across Tori's face.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I would love that."

Beck grinned back at her, knowing that this was it. This was the start of them becoming something more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The end!

You might've noticed that Jade was pretty much absent in this fic. See, that's my main problem when writing Bori fics; I never know what to do with Jade. I thought about having her confront Tori or something, but I dunno, I just didn't feel like making this story any longer than it already was. So, I took the easy way out and left her out of it. Hope you don't mind.

Anyway, I have to say that I really enjoyed writing this fic. My favorite part to write was definitely the whole 'no dialogue' scene they did for Sikowitz's class. What'd you think of it? And what'd you think of the story as a whole? Let me know! :)


End file.
